


Lights On

by xoelectric



Category: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoelectric/pseuds/xoelectric
Summary: One shot of Blake and Gwen reuniting while she was on her summer tour.





	

July 2016

It had felt like a lifetime since she had seen him. 

Her tour was doing well, she was back on the road and that felt fantastic. This time around, though, it was totally different. She was a completely different person - she had three amazing boys in her life that kept her on her toes, a lot of drama that escalated with her ex-husband over the years and then oh yeah, an actual ex-husband. She sighed to herself about that last one. All she had ever wanted was to live up to her role models - her parents. She wanted that amazing, forever love and a family full of love and then she would be perfectly content.

She had different parts of that in different ways. The love she felt for her children was unbelievable and she never knew she was even capable of that capacity to love. There were points in time that she felt that undeniable love with her ex, but it was fleeting and bogged down in all kinds of expectations, drama, and volatile situations which ultimately caused it to end. That was the one thing that shook her to her core --- but then there was Blake. Blake had been this angel sent to her and it was this amazing friendship that had grown into that kind of amazing, forever love feeling. 

It was the presence of that love that she was desperately craving and needing right now. The boys had left to go back to LA with her ex a few days before, Blake was off doing things he needed to do to plan for his tour, and despite being surrounded by so many people on her crew - she felt lonely. When she was on stage she was on fire. But the moment she left the crowds, she would go back to the tour bus, shower, get ready for bed - and just be there alone. It was so hard not having the four most important loves of her life there, even though she also felt guilty over how selfish that mad her feel. 

The crowd had been great, and she had headed back to the dressing room at the venue with her crew in tow. Lizzie was starting to unlace her out of her corset and the three of them were talking, laughing a bit, and of course Gwen was snap chatting various moments between the three of them. It kept her mind temporarily occupied, at least for then. 

"Ugh, I just think I'm going to go take a full on shower. I am disgusting right now," Gwen commented, making a face. "Why did I agree to play shows at outside concert venues in the middle of summer in the south?!"

Suzette looked to Lizzy, who then looked to Gwen. They were silent for a moment, which Gwen thought was a little weird but then Lizzy spoke up. "Well the venue manager said the shower in here is broken. You might just need to throw on some sweats and head back to the bus."

Gwen sighed, as she stood up and slid her boots and fishnets off. "I guess that will have to do," she said, as she reached for her sweats and threw them on over her lingerie. Ugh. She felt so disgusting she made a note to just completely toss these clothes back into the wash pile as soon as she took them off to get in the shower. "Thanks, you guys," she said before making her way towards the bus.

After what felt like forever, her hand finally reached out to the door handle on her tour bus and she took a deep breath in. The sadness was only temporary, but little did she know just how temporary. She hiked up the few steps into the bus and turned to walk towards the back when all of a sudden she halted dead in her tracks....

It was Blake.

Not only was it Blake sitting right in front of her, but he was holding a bouquet of sunflowers in his right hand. His arm was draped lazily along the back of the couch, one leg widely crossed over the other. When he realized it was Gwen, his attention went to the front and his grin widened at the sight of her. Meanwhile, Gwen stood there frozen, one hand somehow finding its way to cover her mouth, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

Blake stood up and started walking over to her while she just stood there in utter shock. "Hi, sunshine," he greeted gently, but beyond excitedly, and she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"What are you doing here?!" she squealed as she jumped up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and giving him the tightest hug possible. Blake laughed and gently tossed the bouquet aside in order to catch Gwen in his arms, steadying himself as she wiggled around on him a bit and laughing. With Blake still holding her legs around him, she pulled back a little to be able to look at him and she hovered only a few inches away from his face. A few tears fell down her cheek. "I'm so happy you're here," she whispered. Just then, she heard some giggling behind her and she whipped her head around to see Lizzy and Suzette on the stairs into the bus, watching them from behind.

"God, you knew this whole time?" she asked them.

"Of course we did!" Suzette replied, laughing. "We just wanted to make sure you didn't take any detours away from this bus. We'll leave you two alone now." She grinned, and her and Lizzy walked down the few stairs and shut the door behind them.

"Oh my god, I am covered in sweat and I smell awful," Gwen said, suddenly realizing she hadn't even showered since she got off stage. "I'm so sorry!" Her hand covered her mouth, but she wasn't exactly trying to hop down off of him any time soon.

Blake laughed, and bounced her once to get a better grip holding her. "Babe, I've seen you a lot sweatier than this, trust me," he responded, and then added, "Don't you remember that time in the back of the studio parking lot in my truck when...."

"YES, I remember that quite well, thank you," she said nudging him, giggling and then blushing a bit. Her hands went up to his hair and she gently leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "There's so much more of that, I promise," she said, wiggling a bit on him. "I swear this will be the fastest shower of my life." And with that, she hopped down off of him.

Gwen walked around to the opposite couch, and picked up the forgotten sunflowers. "These are so beautiful" she said, taking in their scent and looking back over at him. How did she get so lucky? She sat them down on the table nearby, vowing to find some water to put them in after she finished her shower. She turned to walk back towards the shower, but soon stopped.

"Cowboy?"

"Yeah?"

She made sure he was watching her as she angled her body in his direction. "Could you do me a favor?" she asked, as her hands slid to the hem of her sweatshirt. In one swift motion, it was over her head and off her body. She tossed it at him. He caught it, though he was a little in shock. Next, she pulled at the waist band of the sweatpants she had thrown on and did the same thing - one swift motion and they were off, and she tossed them at him, which left her standing there in just a skimpy bra and g-string. "Would you mind adding those to the dirty laundry pile? It would be such a big help." She grinned a bit mischievously, before turning and walking a few more steps. She stopped again, giggled a bit, and reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it at him from over her shoulder. "Probably should add that to the pile, too." She grinned, and continued walking and disappeared to the back of the bus.

Blake stood there, like an idiot, holding all of the clothes she had just chucked at him, and cursing inwardly because he knew, no matter how he tried, there was no earthly way both of them could have fit in that damn shower. 

 

\----------------------------------

Blake definitely wished he was able to play it cool. But around Gwen, that was almost never going to happen.

He felt himself frozen there, standing like an idiot as he stared at the empty space where Gwen had just walked away from. He had missed her so much, he could smell her perfume so close and he just felt so desperate to do things to her. He chuckled to himself, biting his lip and shaking his head as he took a seat back on the couch as he was trying to not let her effect him so much. Trying to fight the erection that he knew he felt coming on just over the thought of her naked in his arms again.

It was that moment he was so thankful he had grown up a country star, and not one of those rock and roll stars that walked around in such tight pants all day. It would have given him away in a heartbeat.

Some of the crew was beginning to trickle in on the bus, some greeting Blake excitedly and taking a seat across from him, others packing things up, and even some that Blake really wasn't sure what they were doing. His eyes flashed to the back of the bus where he knew Gwen was naked, and it just made him inwardly groan and force himself to focus on whoever the heck he was talking to. Soon, tequila shots were being poured and passed around and it seemed to almost turn into an instant party on the bus. There wasn't a show the next day, and he knew she had been working herself night after night for a while now.

Finally, an entire eternity later, Gwen emerged from the back of the bus wearing tiny elastic shorts and an oversized tank top. She dragged a large quilt behind her and tossed it at Blake for him to catch it. "I see you guys have started the party," she laughed, looking over to Suzette who was nearby. 

"Come on Gwenny Gwen!" she said, pushing a double shot glass full of tequila towards her. "Time for you to catch up with the rest of us!"

Gwen laughed and looked down at the tan liquid, the familiar yet terrible smell causing her to scrunch her nose. She glanced over to Blake who looked all too excited for her to down the shot, probably because he knew what she'd be like if he convinced her to do a few more after that. She took it as a dare. And downed the shot immediately.

Her face scrunched up as she handed it back to Suzette, a few people clapping and carrying on in the background. "My god," she said, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head at the effect of the alcohol. "Blake must have brought that bottle," she commented towards him, remembering all too well the kind of tequila he had shown up with at her house before.

Gwen pulled the quilt off of Blake a bit and immediately crawled to sit in his lap. She laid her cheek against his chest, pulled the quilt over top of both of them, completely engulfing them in the fabric, and looked up at him. He bent forward a bit and kissed her on the nose, his strong arms holding her effortlessly close to his body. 

Blake soon got into conversation with one of her crew members, and Gwen was just enjoying being in her cowboy's arms. She was tired from the show, but also felt so refreshed that she had showered and she was taking in Blake's familiar scent. She felt so calm and loved in those moments.

Her attention pulled slightly when one of Blake's hands started tracing the bare skin on her back, reaching underneath her tank top slightly for access. She let out a very quiet moan, just enough for him to hear considering all of the noise and tequila shots going on around them. Gwen shifted a little towards him, which allowed him even more skin to cover with his delicate traces. She shivered a bit at one point with just how delicate he was touching her, and she leaned up in his arms to plant a deep, slow kiss on his lips.

"Get a ROOM," a tequila-filled Suzette joked, tossing a pillow straight at Gwen in a playful manner. "Or better yet, do another one of these!" she exclaimed, bringing another shot right over to Gwen. She sat up a little bit, rolled her eyes, and downed the shot. Damn peer pressure. 

When she shifted, she hadn't realized at first that Blake's hands shifted with her. She felt that her tank top was hiked on her and the hem was sitting just below the underside of her breasts. Blake's hands moved up a little more and cupped both breasts, but not before flashing a curious look down at Gwen and meeting her eyes. "No bra?" he whispered quietly, confident that nobody else could hear him but Gwen. She smiled and shrugged it off like it was no big deal, completely in the mood to tease him in that moment.

"You're making this way too easy," he warned, shaking his head as he looked over to one of the male crew members. Blake started up a conversation about guitars, or something, and didn't skip a beat and seemed to be having a completely normal conversation. Little did anyone else in that room know just how much he was multitasking. As he was talking, his hands were lightly teasing Gwen's bare skin. His fingers would trace the underside of her breast, and work their way in to lightly tease her very erect nipples. Gwen was in torture. She shifted slightly a few times as she silently bit her tongue, being driven completely insane with what he was secretly doing and not being able to react to it as the quilt was hiding the evidence. She focused on her breathing. There was nothing else she could do. She shivered and couldn't help a very small jolt come out of her, and she was enduring all of this while keeping a straight face and while Blake was having a normal looking conversation without any other distractions. Thankfully, the quilt was thick enough that nobody would be able to tell any of the movement happening underneath.

The guy Blake was talking to headed off the bus to go get a few more things that he left at the venue, and the second he was gone Gwen shot Blake a tortured, angry look. Actually, she only looked angry for a second as he chuckled a bit, obviously enjoying torturing her. "This is what you get for being such a goddamn tease," he bent down and whispered in her ear. Both hands cupped one of her breasts and a moment later, he slowly dragged one down her bare torso and down to rest on her hip. He tugged at the elastic of her shorts on her inner thigh, easily able to slide two fingers underneath to pull gently on the hem of her underwear.

Gwen was paralyzed. She was biting her lip. One of her hands was so tightly gripping onto his knee to steady herself but it wasn't doing anything. His other hand moved and lightly brushed over her nipple again. Her thighs contracted together in an attempt to try and trap his hand in between her legs to build the pressure. She let out a shaky breath, as she felt her underwear was completely soaked and she had no idea what to do. She was frozen in a panic. This wasn't like they were in the bedroom - they were literally sitting in a room of people and he was trying to get her off without anyone else knowing.

Without warning, Blake's two fingers slid into her underwear and straight into Gwen. It was such a shock that she gasped, causing a few people to look over at her with curious grins and expressions. In a panic, she started faking a coughing fit. "That tequila is so strong," she said, coughing again, and Blake just shook his head and laughed at her lame cover up story. It didn't seem to tip anyone else in the room as to what was actually going on.

"Blake, I'm really tired, maybe...we should...go to bed," Gwen said, loud enough for the others to hear. 

"But darlin, we need to celebrate!" he responded immediately, working up a slow and torturous rhythm as he slid his fingers in and out of her. His smile was big and mischievous - fuck, he knew exactly what he was doing. "It was such a great show and you deserve to have a bit of fun." 

"Yeah Gwen, don't be lame and go to bed!" someone called over, but fuck if she even knew who because all she could concentrate on was her thighs contracting around his fingers. "Have another drink."

"No I think I'm good, thank you!" she responded quickly, knowing if someone came over to hand her a shot she would probably drop it immediately and blow their cover. Ugh, she couldn't believe Blake Shelton was being such a little bitch and trying to get her to stay out here with everyone else as he slowly tortured her. 

Without realizing it, Gwen moved herself to grind deeper into his hand, spreading her thighs open a bit more in frustration. Blake realized what she was doing and that she might literally get herself off while not being able to not bring attention to herself, so he slowly began pulling his way out of her. He kissed her forehead, snaked a hand up on her stomach to pull her hem down to cover her torso with her tank top, and rested his hands at her hips. Gwen had to bite her lip to hold her utter frustration back.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Blake said over the crowd. "I guess we'll go to bed after all. Come on, babe." Blake stood up, holding onto Gwen as she did the same as they said their rounds of 'goodnights' to the others. Her legs felt weak as they suddenly had to stand on their own, slowly making her way back to the bedroom at the back of the bus. Blake was right behind her, and once they were both inside, he shut the door and locked it immediately behind him.

His hand went to her shoulder and he turned her around forcefully to face him, and a moment later his other hand came up as he pushed her back onto the bed roughly. He hovered a moment above her, enjoying the view of her laying on her back under his command.

"That was so fucking mean," Gwen said, frustrated, breath a bit shaky as she waited in anticipation for what he would do next. Blake chuckled a little, and crawled on top of her on the bed. He leaned to one side of her and gently nibbled at her ear. 

"That was payback for you being such a fucking tease," he whispered in her ear. "Don't try to say you don't want this right now, your body is begging for me to touch you again." This slightly sadistic side of Blake was turning her on. Goddamn, it was turning her on, and he was calling her bluff.

She whined a little, writhing under the incredibly delicate touches she felt as he just continued to hover over her - even if it was just the loose fabric of his shirt gently making contact with her bare skin, it was enough to continually frustrate her. "Blaaaaake..." she complained softly, shifting again under his body.

She was fucking perfect like this. And he knew he couldn't keep this up for long. He sat up on the bed a bit and lifted the shirt over her head, leaving her bare chest exposed. Her arms were above her head and she stretched them back a bit, gripping onto the back of the mattress. She took another shaky breath in as his hands delicately dragged over her bare torso, and it sent chills down her spine. Once his hands reached the top of her shorts - those goddamn tiny distracting elastic shorts - it only took a moment for him to strip them off of her and leave her completely naked underneath him.

He reached over and slowly began parting her legs open, positioning himself at the end of the bed. When she realized what he was about to do, she bit her lip in frustration knowing that she was going to have to work beyond hard at keeping quiet. 

"Blake...." she said gently, as he began kissing up her inner thighs, alternating back and forth between the two of them. As he approached the middle, he was slowly pulling her thighs out a bit wider to expose herself even more to him. He placed a delicate, teasing kiss right at her opening before picking up the pace suddenly and sliding his tongue all the way inside of her.

"Oh my goooooooooood..." was all she could manage, her hips bucking up slightly towards him at the sudden change of pace. Blake's hands went to Gwen's hips to hold her steady, knowing full well that if he didn't get a grip on her now, she could very well end up thrashing all over the bed. Blake began establishing more of a rhythm, and with how hot and bothered Gwen already was from him fingering her torturously, it did not take long for her orgasm to come. It was bigger and more dramatic than normal, probably because of how worked up she already was, and Blake really held onto her hips tightly to prevent her from leaping off of the bed. Gwen purposefully buried her face in a pillow to let out a moan, or maybe it was a scream, forcing herself to muffle herself so the others in the bus couldn't hear.

Her breathing was heavy, her eyes were closed. Her arms were lazily strewn over her head, no longer holding on to the top of the mattress. Her head felt cloudy. Blake crawled over to her side and propped his head on his hand, looking down over her, just enjoying the view of her being so blissed out. Her chest was rising and falling, slowing overtime and returning to normal. She seemed to shiver a bit, which is when he reached out his other arm to pull her gently towards him for warmth. He leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her forehead. "Hey, baby girl," he whispered, then placing a kiss on top of her lips. Gwen's lips responded by opening slightly, kissing him back, before turning into his chest even more.

"You can open your eyes now," Blake gently teased, and Gwen obliged, grinning tiredly up at him. "Come on, you're cold. Let's get you under these covers."

"Blakey, you're amazing," she said breathlessly, as she let him move her under the covers. Gwen felt him slip off his jeans and his shirt, crawling under the covers in just his boxer briefs and pulling her close once again. She turned and rested her head on his chest, snuggling up to him as she closed her eyes again. 

"You're so warm," she said, holding onto him tighter. He always was. "And you always feel like home."


End file.
